Sweetheart, you got the wrong hand
by lexwrites
Summary: Everybody knows Santana is crazy about snow days, Rachel just didn't expect the day to end like it did.


Rachel walked down the stairs of her, what she thought was, empty house one surprisingly cold morning, trying to rub the sleepiness out of her eyes in vain. She couldn't fall asleep last night because Santana wasn't there with her, to hold her like always. Every now and then the Latina and Brittany organized a sleepover to catch up on their alone time and gossip pretty much about everything. It didn't bother Rachel at all, but the lack of sleep is why she insists it must happen sometime when she has the next day off. Since they, Santana and Rachel, moved in together, the diva can't imagine getting any sleep without her. It was just impossible. Somehow, the deficiency of her embrace was too much for Rachel to sleep without, she would never know why. And this time, she didn't have Quinn there to entertain her, much to her dismay.

When she finally dragged herself to the living room, she was greeted by the sight of her uncharacteristically cheery girlfriend, who was sitting in her usual spot at the couch. The TV was turned on loudly enough to immediately wake Rachel up from her mind full of thoughts. The Latina wasn't supposed to be there yet (not that Rachel had anything against it, she was just taken by the surprise of seeing her).

"I was under impression that you would not be coming home until lunch time." The diva stated, earning the attention of the Latina on the couch, who instantly shot off in her direction and gripped her hands around the smaller girl's neck.

"I am truly sorry I notified you wrongly." Santana teased before kissing Rachel lightly on the lips. "I just wanted to spend the best day of this goddamn year with the best girlfriend in this fucking world."

"Oh, we are having guests then?" The diva asked, causing her girlfriend to chuckle. Throughout the years, Rachel gained some sort of sense of humor that the Latina absolutely loved. Though Rachel was rather formal sometimes, most of the time she was very relaxed in the company of Santana and their close friends. "And why, if I may ask, is it the best day of the year?"

"You most certainly may, my dear. The weather is unreservedly wonderful. There is absolutely no sunshine to wholly blind the two of us while we revel in the snowy day that God has blessed us with." No, Santana was most definitely not a romantic soul like her girlfriend, she surely didn't like long walks on the beach while watching the sunset or whatever, completely the opposite was just perfect for her, actually. But she tried sometimes. She really did. It's just not her fault she can't cook a dinner for them without earning a few burns or burn their kitchen down (yes, that did actually happen). It also isn't her fault that every single date she had planned ended up with some kind of distraction; weather that distraction was Rachel having to bail her out of jail or simply getting her girlfriend home because she kind of, unintentionally, pushed her in the awfully cold lake.

"It's snowing?" Rachel asked with a yawn; she really didn't need this today. She was hoping for a quiet day of snuggling with Santana and she got exactly the opposite. It was no secret that the Latina had some kind of weird fetish for snow; everyone knew it. Every single snow day was spent outside, enjoying the only weather she loved. And Rachel, on the other hand, she was never too fond of the snow. Except, she wasn't allowed not to get out on these kind of days, no. Santana didn't even want to hear her every time she tried to give a valid reason because of which she couldn't do it. Well, apart from the time when she was sick and Santana, being a loving girlfriend that she is on her good days, stayed in house that day to take care of her.

"Don't you have eyes, woman?" Santana asked, disbelievingly. In spite of years of Rachel and Quinn trying to convince her there were people who don't exactly pay as much attention to snow as her, Santana had lack of understanding for that matter.

"You'll have to let me eat first, then we can go outside and you can play." The diva stated and was rapidly released from the other girl's hug once Santana hurried to the kitchen, grabbing a knife once she was there. She swiftly tried to cut an apple, knowing far too well that fruit was what Rachel always ate for breakfast.

"Put the knife down, San. I promise you we are _not_ going if you, in any way, hurt yourself." Rachel said, holding out her hand as Santana reluctantly passed her the knife before she begrudgingly sat on the stool behind the counter and impatiently waited for the diva to finish preparing her morning meal. Once she did finish, they both moved to the table, Rachel because she couldn't stand eating anywhere else and Santana simply to encourage her to eat as fast as she can, even though the diva pointed out, on several occasions, the dangers of rushing a proper meal.

Despite the fact that Santana was practically begged her to finish soon, Rachel only headed up the stairs fifteen minutes later, letting Santana wash the plate that she used after a small amount of thought was given into it. Five minutes after quickly getting into their huge walk-in closet, the diva emerged from their room in black snow pants and a plain yellow sweater, knowing that, if she kept her waiting any longer, Santana would literally drag her out of the house that they shared. That actually happened the first time Rachel found out about Santana's craze, after not being together not even for a full week. At the end of the day, the diva admitted, for the first time, to herself that she was most definitely falling for one, Santana Lopez. It was the same day that Santana believed that their relationship is real, because, let's face it, anyone who could spend a snow day with her was a person that was worth fighting for. And that she did, fight for her that is, weather it was literally punching some dumb jock in the face because of the snide comment he made about her or having to sing in front of the glee club, several times, to assure Finn or Puck, or any guy for that matter, that she was absolutely, a hundred per cent taken. Or even begging for forgiveness and buying flowers and chocolate to her, even though she never did that for anyone else.

"Finally! Come on, we're wasting valuable time." Santana said once Rachel re-entered the kitchen and approached her, with every intention to make out for a while, but the Latina just brushed her off with the sentence. Any other day, she would probably fake being insulted but today she just ignored it and followed her girlfriend to the door, where they both put on their jackets and swiftly go out of the house.

"Where are you taking me?" Rachel asked when Santana took her by her hands and started leading her to some place where she didn't want to go. She thought they were only going to be in their spacious backyard, since they had much snow there, too. But no, Santana had something else planned, something that she herself would most certainly enjoy and Rachel would undeniably be thinking of when they were going to head back home.

"To the park. It's awesome there." Santana replied, referring to a nearby playground, meant for kids but not many kids went out there during the winter. "And it was empty when I passed by before." She continued, letting her girlfriend know that she was clearly a little upset that no one was playing there. But she quickly threw her melancholic thoughts away and grinned widely once she could see the park.

It was, indeed, empty; they had all of the snow for themselves. "You're not going to force me into making a snowman, are you?" Rachel asked, making sure that nothing like last time happens. Last time, when they were out on a snow day, the Latina was trying to make something out of the snow, with the help of Brittany, but they just couldn't do it without the figure falling apart seconds later. So, being a good girlfriend, the diva gave into Santana's pouts and, along with Quinn, made a big snowman, securing it tightly to be sure they didn't have to do it all over again. But, on the bright side, she got to watch Brittany and Quinn get closer and finally, at the end of the day, establish a relationship they all knew would happen sometime.

"But…" Santana pouted and then remembered what Rachel has threatened her with the last time; she said she was going to withhold for two whole days. Not wanting to risk that, the Latina just muttered something under her breath and then went back to being cheery.

Santana examined the snow for a few seconds before intentionally falling on her back and moving her hands and legs, trying to make a snow angel. Only, her plan was ruined, as always, by Rachel, who laid on her rapidly and, moving her scarf a little, pressed her lips onto Santana's.

"You know, I love you." Santana whispered softly once they parted from each other; it was a well known fact that she didn't say it much. She was never the one to show her feelings to others in high school, she figured why should she now? It was probably good that she often showed it with some cuddle time, even though she never really liked cuddling (not that she had something against Rachel's arms being around her, she just wasn't that kind of person), or comforting her when she was down about something. She even bought jewelry to her sometimes and occasionally sent her flowers when she was on some important business trip.

"And I love you. In spite of your temporary insanity when the snow season begins." Rachel said, grinning at her girlfriend widely.

"Oh, you're just about to regret you ever said that." Santana loudly exclaimed before trying, and succeeding, to get up and get Rachel off of herself. The Latina quickly made one big snowball and turned back around to face Rachel, who was still lying in the ruined snow angel, where she was thrown. "Take it back."

"No." Rachel said determinedly, knowing all of Santana's tricks and being absolutely sure that the tall brunette wasn't going to throw it at her.

"Rachel, I am going to warn you only one more time; take. It. Back." The Latina said in a ridiculously low ton, emphasizing every one of the last three words to make the statement seem more serious than it actually was (which was very little seriousness). Rachel would always give in after this warning, or at least she did before, so Santana was surprised, to say the least; she never really wanted to throw the snowball at the girl, even if it was with just one lousy snowball. She made that mistake once, only with a pillow, and, let's just say it didn't go very well for her.

"Bring it on." Rachel replied, a smirk showing on her face; she definitely didn't expect it to be wiped away with the white ball that flew her way and hit her straight in her head from Santana's hand. "You did _not _just do that." The diva exclaimed, standing up in the process.

"Honey, I didn't mean to. I am truly sorry." Santana said, taking one step back for every one Rachel made in her direction. "I really am!" For a noticeably shorter girl, Rachel sure put the fear of God in Santana when she was looking pissed. At that moment, the Latina couldn't help but smile at her thoughts; she was thinking about how Rachel was _totally _going to be the discipliner when they have kids and she was just so happy that she could teach them all about being a badass like herself. Lord, was she really imagining their future together at this unholy time? They hadn't even talked about it (well, except for the time Rachel mentioned how she was so not having both of _their _possible kids, but that doesn't count 'cause Santana kind of ignored her, right?).

Suddenly, Rachel started running towards Santana, who desperately tried to escape somewhere. The Latina guessed that all of the years of her _mandatory _morning routines (which, by the way, did a very good job of keeping her from getting her, oh so needed, quickie before they both had to go to their colleges) really paid off, because, even if she was on the cheerios all those years she couldn't run faster than the diva, hence the position they were in now. Rachel was on top of Santana again, only this time not to deliver the sweet kisses like only ten minutes ago. Santana's hands were kept above her head while Rachel put her legs on both sides of her body.

"You know, this is kind-" The taller girl started, only to be rudely interrupted by Rachel, who was set on not letting her escape her grip but was probably too weak to withstand Santana's fidgeting.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, _Lopez_! There is no way I am having sex in a park." The ringing of her phone, thankfully, interrupted a lecture that she was about to give. Letting go of the Latina's hands, she took her cell phone out of her pocket and, without checking the caller ID, answered right away. "Hello?" She said, not missing Santana's mutters about being saved by the bell or something.

"_Are you at the park, yet?_" A very familiar voice said and Rachel beamed at the possibility that someone was going to come and let her rest for a while.

"Where else would we be?" She asked, mouthing to Santana that it was Quinn who was at the other line, just like she had thought.

"_Mind if we come?_" The blonde asked cautiously, but knowing that Rachel would most definitely say yes to her question, because, let's face it, the diva didn't, at all, like the snow days and probably prayed for the warmer days to come soon before she went to bed.

"Absolutely not. I wouldn't even mind if you tried to come as quickly as possible." Rachel replied and swiftly ended the call, not giving time to Quinn to even say goodbye. Once her phone was back in her jacket, Rachel turned to look at Santana, who had a pout on her face, disappointed both because someone was going to ruin their time alone and because Rachel just indirectly admitted that she hated those same days with hers. The pout didn't even make Rachel reconsider what she did next: launch a tickle attack at her. Santana was never too fond of tickling, especially because she was extremely ticklish. And Rachel had an advantage too; she already knew all the worst spots, having done this before or accidentally making Santana giggle in bed when she was on top of her, which was very rare in their house (and even then, Santana always found a way to turn the situation upside down quickly).

"Please! I won't do it again, I promise!" Santana yelled out, probably loudly enough for many people to hear. She then realized that she and Rachel were making complete fools out of themselves but quickly threw the thought away when Rachel found a particularly sensitive spot and made her laugh out loud.

That is exactly how Quinn and Brittany found them five minutes later. Both blondes stared at them for a little while before announcing their presence with some fake coughing. The diva immediately looked over at them but quickly returned her gaze back to Santana, who knew exactly what she wanted her to say. For a minute, she considered letting Rachel continue the attack and then stop when she saw that she won't give up but then finally spoke when she remembered that the diva wasn't at all that forgiving.

"Fine, you win. You can top me tonight." Santana whispered only for her to hear. Rachel (or anybody for that matter) topping her was as rare as snow in Los Angeles (where they spent their winter vacation last year because of Rachel's constant nagging) but did happen occasionally. Mostly when Santana did something that offended Rachel and the diva withheld sex from her for a week before it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. What did you say?" Rachel asked, grinning widely because of her obvious victory. Santana, of course, had to repeat her sentence and made the two blondes, who were closer now, giggle a little (okay, maybe a little more) at Santana. "Exactly what I needed to hear." She said, standing up from Santana and making her way to their friends, but not before saying, "I love you." to which Santana never replied once she got up and caught her breath from an exhausting tickling session.

"Hi!" Brittany, who completely disregarded Rachel and skipped to the Latina to give her a, gushing, hug, which Santana returned once she registered it in her head. Not so far away from them, Rachel and Quinn small talked about something not really important, just happy because now Brittany and Santana could entertain each other, instead of the two of them. Quinn also hated, mostly, times like this because Brittany was just a little less crazy than Santana about the snow.

"Hey!" Santana replied equally cheerfully. If there was anyone who liked snow _almost _as much as Santana, it was her best friend. Their craze started when they were little and were playing outside of Brittany's house, but nobody knows the reasons to it.

"Can we make a snowman?" The blonde asked gleefully as she jumped up and down in the deep snow that she was standing in.

"Nah, Rachel said I can't." The Latina answered and wondered when she started listening to other people's orders. She then rapidly remembered the day her girlfriend made her (and everyone else in the glee club) come to a vocal lesson to 'broaden her singing abilities' and grinned at the memory of Rachel commanded her to kiss her and when she happily remembered that she did exactly that, she found an answer for her own question.

"Oh, okay." Brittany answered and pouted for a while before Santana gave in. She and Rachel were the only two people who could ever win her over with a pout. She found herself on the ground and, before she knew it, she was collecting snow and throwing it onto a pile near her, where she was joined by her tall blonde friend seconds later as they engaged in a conversation about some topic none of them really cared, giving her time to think about an idea that was currently floating in her mind.

"We really are insane, aren't we?" Quinn asked Rachel once they both sat on a bench, leaving the other two girls to do whatever, like they didn't see each other for a _very _long time instead of just few hours.

"The things we do for love. It's probably just a bit insane, yes." The diva answered and sighed at the same time, relaxing in her sit, letting herself to try and regain the energy that she lost just now and maybe rest for while at it. She was still running low in the sleep department.

"Yeah, well, I blame it on you." The blonde scoffed, so clearly teasing, and Rachel tried to pretend to be insulted. Quinn and Rachel became pretty close in the last year. Well, Quinn had to hang out with her in senior year more often because of Santana's constant insisting, but never actually spent time with her outside of those times. Nowadays, they frequently went out for coffee or a dinner sometimes. New York was a lonely place for both of them when both Brittany _and _Santana were out of town or a work, so they were, kind of, forced to do it. Over a few weeks, they established a real friendship (that actually escalated into a best friends relationship later) and organized weekly outings together, to get away from their homes or because one needed some friendly advice.

"Seriously, me?" Rachel asked disbelievingly but Quinn immediately caught her bluff. For being an actress for a living, Rachel seriously needed to work on her skills. Because, she was extraordinaire on Broadway stage, but lying or pretending around her friends never went good for her. She was simply too honest to do something like that.

"Yeah. You calm down Santana's craziness in every other possible field and if you just tried a little harder, you could distract her during these days, leaving me to deal with Britt. You know, with sex or something, but no."

"Hey, it's not like I didn't try. Remember, I'm still not allowed to play tennis because of my injury." Rachel said, reminding Quinn that no, Santana was not to be bothered during the snow season. Especially not with sex. One time, when Rachel had a really big test the next day, the diva knew she had to distract Santana somehow and figured that the best way to do it was with being intimate with her. But the Latina didn't let her. After being led to their room in the old apartment, they collapsed on the bed and Rachel was on top. That's when Santana realized something was wrong and instantly remembered about the weather. Before having fun outside, though, they had to pay a visit to their doctor because, when the realization hit the Latina, she quickly threw Rachel of her, causing her to land on her knee and damage it for a while.

"Oh, yeah." The blonde said and was about to continue but got interrupted by Santana coming and immediately colliding her lips with Rachel's and murmuring a greeting to Quinn.

"We'll have to cut this meeting short." She said to Quinn. "Rachel and I have to go and have a very serious conversation at home." She said and looked back at Rachel, who had a curios expression on her face. She wanted to know what was with Santana's sudden urge to skip the rest of the day but decided to leave it when she was dragged in the direction of their house. In her head, she skimmed through all of the possible reasons of this and finally settled on sex but wasn't really sure about it because Santana never was too secretive about it and wasn't ashamed to admit it in front of their friends, leaving Rachel, of course, blushing furiously but making it up to her in the bedroom.

They came home much quicker than to the park and Santana instantly shot off to their room, letting Rachel know that they were definitely not going to be doing what she thought and leaving her to wonder even more now. She couldn't stop the thoughts from coming. She even thought for a moment that Santana was going to break up with her. She wouldn't do that, would she? But she quickly dismissed that thought when she reminded herself that the Latina wouldn't have kissed her in the park earlier.

However, somehow, nothing Santana ever did could convince Rachel she wasn't going to leave her. The Latina soon gave up on trying to do so when, even after moving in together in their first apartment, Rachel panicked one night when Santana came home rather late on a school night. It was just how she was. Just like Santana never truly accepted the fact that she was good enough for Rachel. Well, at least she had a reason. She was afraid that Rachel never forgave her for all of those years of tormenting her in high school (which, really, she did a long time ago).

The Latina re-entered the kitchen, where she left Rachel, just a couple of minutes later. Her hands were behind her back and the nervousness was showing on her face when she lifted her head up. Come to think of it, the diva never saw her acting like this. _Never_. Not when they came out to school, not when they first slept together. Not even when she was meeting Rachel's dads (although, she had to admit, she was a little bit nervous about that and ended up ruining her clothes and burning herself with some hot sauce, but that's another story). Hell, if anyone saw Santana this nervous was unknown to Rachel, but she was almost sure that not even her mother knew her daughter could be like this.

"I'm kinda nervous about this." Santana stated the obvious. "But don't doubt me wanting to do this. Actually, I wanted to do it for quite some time now." She added quickly. "It's not really romantic, I know, but I don't know the better day to do this. It's kind of sudden now and I probably should have waited for the day to end but, well, I know if I stop now, you're gonna annoy the hell out of me and make me tell you what it is." At this, Rachel nodded, not being able to deny it really. Her curiosity would, if it could, kill her before she got Santana to tell her. "I love you, I'm sure you knew that. And if you didn't, well, I really do. And I can't imagine being with anyone else but you. That really says a lot, considering my high school years, doesn't it?" The Latina smirked at the highly amused diva, who probably got the idea of what was going on by now but didn't want to interrupt Santana's rambling (that was always so highly amusing for her and also too cute to stop it). "And like, I want to make this relationship to another level or well…" She stopped to get on her knee and unraveled her hands from behind and revealed a small red box in her hands. She swiftly opened it, uncovering a beautiful Tiffany ring with a, not to big, diamond on it. It was absolutely wonderful; it must've cost a small fortune. Rachel surely didn't expect this when she met Santana in their living room in the morning. And she _never _expected to be left speechless and with her hands over her widely open mouth. There were only a few times that Santana (and that went for only her of all people) left her completely utter less; one of those few times being after the first time they had sex (which was probably good because her mother almost walked in on them and if Rachel talked, they would have never heard her). "Will you, Rachel Barbara Berry, do me the honor of being my wife?" The Latina asked and Rachel quickly tried to throw away the shock, managing it only after the third try.

"I… yes!" She accepted as she jumped up from her chair, pulling Santana with her and embracing her tightly before crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. It wasn't until five minutes Rachel that Santana abruptly broke off from the diva. A wide grin was on her face. She was not only happy, but ecstatic about the engagement that she almost forgot to put the ring on Rachel's finger. She rapidly got diva's right ring finger and put the ring on, while Rachel only chuckled, waiting to see if Santana got why, but no, she didn't. "Sweetheart, I think you got the wrong hand." She announced, watching the Latina clumsily retrieve the ring back and then instantly put it on the other hand, swearing at herself for the mistake in the meantime.

"Sorry, I just… I'm _so _happy now." She explained as she held the diva closer to her, not really willing to let go of her right now. There were no words to describe how Santana was feeling at this moment. Since the age of four, she has been dreaming of her wedding day, with a man at first but then changed it to a female in her teenage years and then finally settled it to be just Rachel in their freshman year of college and the first time living together. And it was finally going to happen now, just like she wanted. And she was going to get everything her girl wanted for it, probably even forgetting the things she has always wanted because of, well, (and she wouldn't admit this even in her drunken state) she was, most definitely, totally whipped. And she didn't even complain about it. She had a well enough salary (probably even more than just well enough) that could easily, along with Rachel's money from the show, pay for their every wish. It was, at the end, the most important part in this scenario. "Mine." Santana whispered as she pecked Rachel softly.

"Always yours." The diva uttered in return, already making a list of possibilities for the wedding in her mind (this was going to be so awesome for her because she knew Santana would go to the end of the Earth and back for her).

It was just then that Santana decided to ruin the perfectly wonderful moment they were having (she lasted long enough). "Can we go have mind blowing engagement sex, now?"


End file.
